German Patent Application No. 199 18 597 describes a method for reducing the hazard of road vehicles overturning. This method constantly ascertains an overturn coefficient of the motor vehicle and compares it to a predefined limiting value. If this limiting value is exceeded, a steering intervention is automatically initiated which increases with decreasing side-tilt stability, and is reduced with increasing side-tilt stability or at least is held constant. At the beginning of each drive, the center-of-gravity height of the vehicle is estimated and the value is stored.